Recently, in accordance with an increase in interest in beauty, an interest in skin care of a user's face has increased. Particularly, an electronic apparatus for photographing the skin of the user's face to analyze various skin troubles (for example, a wrinkle, a pore, a pimple, and the like) existing on the user's face has been developed.
Such an electronic apparatus for analyzing skin according to the related art photographs the user's face on the basis of predetermined photographing parameters (for example, an intensity of a light source, a direction of the light source, an F No, a shutter speed, and the like) in a state in which the user's face is put into the electronic apparatus to shield external illumination. That is, the electronic apparatus for analyzing skin according to the related art typically photographs the user's face in a state in which external illumination is blocked and illumination is uniformly spread over the entirety of the user's face through light reflection in the electronic apparatus.
However, if an intensity of a light source is weak when the user's face is photographed, it is difficult to distinguish between a dark portion and pigmentation at the time of analyzing an image. If an intensity of the light source is strong when the user's face is photographed, there is a problem in that image information on a specific region can be lost. In addition, the electronic apparatus for analyzing skin according to the related art has a form in which it surrounds the entirety of the user's face and therefore, has a large size, and it is thus inconvenient to carry the electronic apparatus for analyzing skin according to the related art.
The above information is presented as background information only, to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.